1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has an organic light-emitting device which includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode, which oppose each other, and an intermediate layer including an emission layer, the intermediate layer being interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, light generated from the emission layer is emitted to the outside via the pixel electrode or the opposite electrode.
However, as a size of a pixel is reduced in order to realize a high-resolution organic light-emitting display apparatus, an emission area of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is also reduced, which may cause a decrease of brightness of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.